


Devotion

by lookslikepatricia



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: God!Seonghwa, Little bit of magic au, Little bit of mythology au, M/M, Not beated, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, human!san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikepatricia/pseuds/lookslikepatricia
Summary: San dedicated his whole life to one thing and he ends up finding so much more.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this out of nowhere and is very vague, but quite pretty and nice.

It was very late and the streets were empty. Not a single noise could be heard until rushed steps echoed through the night. San had finally found it after years searching and moving from town to town, village from village, country to country. The skinny man looked around but no one was following him. Still, he hugged the artifact tighter. His brain kept making him anxious and paranoid, though he knew no one cared about what he was doing.

Quickly, he got home and unlocked the door with shaking hands. Not even bothering to turn on the lights, he went straight to his bedroom having the moon as his only companion and source of light. Carefully, he put the necklace on the drawing table and its single black stone sparked in the moonlight with a fantasmagorical shine. Worried about the noise, San moved his bed showing the circular drawing on the floor and gathered five candles, placing them around it. He lit every single one of them, chanting ancient words that hadn't been heard for centuries on this earth and took the necklace from the table, putting it in the center of the drawing. The young man kneeled outside the circle and saw the flames turning blue when the moonlight reached the stone again, growing steadily.

Soon, the whole bedroom was lighted by the blue of the candles and the beautiful flower that composed the circle became visible. San restarted the chanting, feeling that the ritual was finally complete. His voice started echoing through the room even though he hadn't raised it and his heart became complete. Many would doubt him or called him crazy if they knew what he was doing. What he had devoted his short life to. But San had never stayed long anywhere to form relationships deep enough to people try to meddle in his business. At that moment, while his whole body started to feel as full as his heart he understood that was also part of the ritual. Focusing on this one entity was all he needed at this point of his life.

Suddenlly, the room became pitch dark and a deep growl reached his ears. From where that necklace was, a tall and beautiful man appeared as the candlelight came back to normal, with their faint yellow light. He was the most handsome man San had ever seen, with black hair falling in his eyes, sharp features and very tall. He could also see under his built under his dark clothes and for the first time in his life, he felt desire and lust growing inside of him.

"Hello, Sanie," The man said, his deep and low voice echoing through his whole being. "Very nice of you letting me out of this." He touched the necklace with long fingers, showing the stone. The young man didn't know what to say to such an ethereal being and the man kneeled in front of him, touching his cheek with such care that San could only lean into the touch. "What can I do thank you?"

"Nothing." San answered, letting the trembling of his body reach his voice. "I never wanted anything. I just thought that what happened to you was very unfair." He wasn't lying and the man felt the truth coming from his heart.

"Such a pure and cute boy." The man said, caressing his face and taking in the blush that spread through San's face. "For that, you will always be in my good fortune." He raised from the floor and stood out his hand to help San do the same. He accepted and the man took him to his own bed, where they sat side to side. "For that too, I give you my name and you of all people should know the power I'm allowing you to have." San nodded, eyes wide with the trust the man was giving him. "I'm Seonghwa and I would like to give you something in return for your good deed. You spent most of your life to send me free, it's only fair that I can return the favor".

Seonghwa proceded to look into San's eyes and saw every single moment of his life. Every thought, every feeling, everything he said or that was said to him. It was like he suddenly was becoming a part of him that had been with him all this time but he had never noticed, like a shadow on his shoulder. He saw the countless nights when San was a child asking his mother to tell him about the god that had been imprisoned on a black stone that only sparked with the moonlight. He saw him as a teenager reading through many libraries after different versions of the same story. He saw him going from place to place finding clues and information about him. He saw the awake nights cursing his brother for what he had done to him. And too many days on museums and antiquaries searching for his necklace. Seonghwa felt a love that he had never felt before. Such adoration and selflessness that not one of his old followers were ever capable to feel for him. And he knew that the only thing he could give back to the young man in front of him was love with the same devotion as his.

So he leads in and touched San's lips with his own, taking the younger by surprise. But soon he started moving his mouth with Seonghwa and it was as gentle as a summer breeze. From there, every move was as kind as the first, even through layers of clothes being left behind and naked skin touching each other. San thought he could never feel as full as the moment Seonghwa appeared until he had him inside of him. Everything the older did made him experience another world, where the two became one and there wasn't any physical or metaphysical limit between them when they reached their climax together. Seonghwa took care of him afterward, cleaning him and handling him with such affection that San fell asleep in his arms wondering how could he ever live again without him. The next morning brought the sunlight and the common emptiness of his bed and room. San woke up completely alone, naked and with all the remnants of the ritual from the previous night screaming under the light. The only thing that was gone was the necklace. But all of that didn't matter as San continued feeling as whole as he had felt after Seonghwa came into his life. Exactly like a shadow on his shoulder loving and taking care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't a determined time in history or anything so I didn't really know how to tag this story.
> 
> Seonghwa's backstory is basically the god who gets a bad reputation because he represented something that the culture that worshiped him started to let go so he ended up being remembered by this one story San really liked as a kid where his brother locked him in a necklace for being jealously but it ended up becoming a cautionary tale about what Seonghwa represented. I didn't imagine very far into this, so you guys can imagine your own myth.
> 
> Let me know about any errors.
> 
> I'm on twitter [@lookspatricia](https://twitter.com/lookspatricia) and tumblr [lookslikepatricia](https://lookslikepatricia.tumblr.com/).


End file.
